Growing Up Wammy's
by xxWanderingSoulxx
Summary: Little fic about our favortie Wammy Boys x


CRACK!

Everyone could understand a child's fear of a thunderstorm but the emotionless four-year-old albino didn't understand why he trembled at every sound of thunder and suppressed a yelp at the flash of lightning. His fingers trembled as lightning lit up the dim room, Near's hand quivered and the tower that was as big as he was-sitting down- toppled over and became a pile against the gray carpeted floor.

He stood, stretching out his legs and ignoring the one that throbbed with pins-and-needles. He has to get out, that's all he knew. He had to get to a room without any windows, where the storms couldn't invade his mind. He gathered his white puzzle and started out, trying to escape the sounds of thunder drumming against the clouds. He ignored it and ended up in the library. He was weary and his coal eyes drooped low but he urged himself to stay awake. Day-dreams filled his head as if to coax him into really sleeping.

He found a quiet spot in the middle of the bookshelves and settled there; trying to engulf himself in the logic it took to construct a puzzle. A loud crash interrupted his activity.

Thunder?

No, it didn't sound like it. It was from inside, right in the library.

"Matt, you idiot!" An irritated voice scolded.

Near knew that voice all to well. The person was an easy irritable, loud-mouth, chocolate-eating blond. He was number two at Wammy's-as Near was number one- but most people knew his as Mello. He and Near didn't get along due to Mello's one-sided hatred toward him. However, he did have someone close, Matt, a red-headed video-game loving, quiet boy. He was number three at Wammy's. Even though they got along, Mello still had his temper.

"Pft, it's only four books," The red-head disregarded it.

Out of curiosity, Near rounded the corner to observe the situation.

"You're always destroying stuff, 'ya know..." Mello sighed, bending down and picking up books and placing them back on the shelf.

Matt just shrugged, slumping in a chair and reaching for his hand-held. Quickly, Mello slapped his hand.

"No!"

"Ow! Mel!" Matt whined, rubbing his hand.

"I'm helping you study, no games." Mello insisted.

Even though he was only six he had the authority of a teen.

"It's late," Matt protested.

"To late for video games?

Matt went silent and near couldn't help but smile to himself. He was so persistent on gaming all night that he didn't want to do anything else.

"Alright then, we're studying." Mello ordered.

"Don't make me do stuff." Matt whined.

Mello just glared at him and started gathering various books. Only then did Matt notice the small albino observing the situation.

"Talk him out of it, will you!" Matt begged.

Near just smiled lightly, "Maybe it's a good idea."

'you smart kids are all the same!" Matt gave in as Mello raised an eyebrow, did Near just agree with _him?_

Near shrugged, crossing the little hallway, "But maybe not this late."

"Pft! What do you know?" Mello snapped.

"That Roger wants us in bed by ten and it's midnight," Near shrugged.

"Then why are you up?"

Thunder rolled above and the albino shuttered. Mello smirked but Matt's goggled eyes where sympathetic.

"Ha! You're afraid of a little storm!" Mello laughed.

"Oh, c'mon Mels, you're afraid of the dark!"

Abruptly, Mello shut his mouth, matt had him.

"It's okay Near." Matt led him to a seat.

Outside Near was emotionless but =inside, he was in awe, Matt was never so... Brotherly.

"A lot of kids are afraid of the dark, you know," Mello insisted. It was sort of a late reaction but he had to back up his silly fear.

"A lot of kids are afraid of thunderstorms," Matt shot back.

Although he'd never admit it, lightning scare him a bit but half of the time he was engulfed in a video game so he didn't notice. Or in this case, Mello had him doing something crazy so he was busy trying to talk his insane friend out of his weird endeavors.

"Just shut up!" Mello fired.

A drum-roll in the sky made Near practically jump to his feet. Matt smiled. Okay, that time it was funny, Mello kept his eyes on the albino, He knew him for about a year now and it never once crossed his mind that Near could be afraid. He really did have emotion, didn't he?

Okay, there's chapter one, slow moving I know but it'll get faster and funnier. I promise

xxWanderingSoulxx


End file.
